Trust
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Someone hurt his best friend. However, Hide isn't talking - scared that they might hurt him again. Can Kaneki find out who and keep Hide safe at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **Someone hurt his best friend. However, Hide isn't talking - scared that they might hurt him again. Can Kaneki find out who and keep Hide safe at the same time?

Chapter One

He walked inside.

The cafe was quiet - void of people, except the staff. They watched him curiously, with narrowed eyes. However, Hide didn't mind, just thinking that they're tired from working. So, Hide smiled at them, but didn't get one in return.

They instead furiously frowned. He felt uninvited. His heart fluttered, then. His smiled dropped, too.

They're Kaneki's friends. He thought that they could be friends as well. He was clearly mistaken, though.

"Is Kaneki here?" Hide asked, as Tsukiyama tilted his head sideways. "It's his birthday today. And, I brought him a present. So, I wanted to give it to him in person."

"You've just missed him," Tsukiyama answered, as Hide sadly sighed. "He left a few minutes ago."

"Do you know where he is?"

"You really don't know your place, do you? Kaneki is one of us now. He's not human anymore. Leave him alone."

"W-What?"

"Didn't you hear me? You need to leave Kaneki alone. Stop chasing after him.

"I ...I ..."

"Stay away from Kaneki. If you don't, then I'll eat you."

...

The ghoul grabbed his wrists.

It hurt him - left handprints, like purplish bruises. He began sobbing - trying to free his hands, but instead aggravated the other. After all, Tsukiyama did let go, but then reached for his throat.

He clawed at Tsukiyama's fingers, who just kept tightening his hold. He couldn't breathe anymore, not even see. His vision was starting to blacken, his sight dotted and doused in dark patches.

He was then thrown to the ground. He crawled towards the exit, though. He scrambled outside, then. He didn't stop running, just until he knocked a woman over.

"I-I'm sorry," Hide squeaked, as she dusted herself off. "W-Where am I?"

"Oh, my goodness!" she shrieked, as Hide lowered his eyes. "What happened to you? My husband is a policeman. I'll take you to the police station. It's not far from here."

"N-No, I can't go there."

"Come back, young man! You need help."

"T-They can't help me."

"Young man!"

XOXO

He drank coffee.

His friends talked to themselves - whispering in a corner, which he found odd. However, Kaneki didn't care, especially because he's worn out. So, Kaneki wanted some space, not to socialize.

They shot him glances, though. Without hesitation, Kaneki stood up, just about to leave. However, Hinami had hugged him around the waist, with her small arms. Then, Hinami stepped backwards, her facial expression a nervous one.

They all looked nervous. It was mostly Hinami. She handed him a present, except the present wasn't from her.

"You friend stopped by," Hinami squeaked, as Kaneki's eyes grew wide. "He wanted to spend some time with you. It is your birthday today."

"I forgot," Kaneki sighed, as Hinami bit her lower lip. "Of course, Hide would remember my birthday. What are best friends for, after all?"

"You should see him."

"It's late and raining, Hinami. He's probably asleep right now, but I promise I'll thank him tomorrow."

"You should really see him, Kaneki."

"What's wrong, Hinami? Did something happen to Hide?"

"I can't put it into words. It's better if you see him, Kaneki."

"Alright."

…

The walk didn't take too long.

He stood outside of Hide's apartment. He had knocked several times, but hadn't received an answer. His phone calls too weren't answered, just kept meeting the automated voicemail. His text messages weren't answered as well, not even seen.

He was becoming concerned. Without hesitation, Kaneki barged inside, with brute strength. Then, Kaneki began searching the apartment, where Hide's phone lay. So, Kaneki cursed and called Hide's name, but didn't get a response.

He was worrying more now. He sniffed the air - trailing the scent of Hide, which was so sweet. He inhaled again - catching another scent, a girl's scent who was lingering at the threshold.

"Are you looking for Hide?" she asked, as Kaneki nodded. "You must be Hide's friend, then. We share a class together. It's in the afternoon, but he was absent."

"Yeah, I'm a friend of his," Kaneki admitted, as she gave him Hide's homework. "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Well, I hope you find him."

"I will find him."

XOXO

He was drenched.

It was raining hard. He didn't have an umbrella, not even his phone. Even worse, Hide was lost, but exhausted and hurt, too. After all, Hide had been aimlessly walking, just hoping he'll see familiar faces.

The blonde saw none, though. He was so scared - paralyzed by fear, his body trembling and shaking. He's never felt this vulnerable before - fearful of his own shadow, which was quivering, too.

The darkness was unnerving. He hadn't been afraid of it, except for now. It was a whole new world, with its own creatures.

"Hide!" Kaneki cried, as Hide's heart fluttered frantically. "Slow down, Hide! Talk to me."

"Happy birthday," Hide croaked, as Kaneki's eyebrows furrowed together. "I should go. It's late now."

"You don't even know where you are, Hide! What happened to you? Where did you get these bruises? Did someone hurt you?"

"I fell on campus."

"Really? Those bruises on your neck can only come from a chokehold. These bruises on your wrists look like handprints."

"I fell …"

"Bullshit!"

…

The sidewalk was slippery.

He still took off running, though. However, Kaneki was faster than him, especially because he's a ghoul. Even so, Hide was smarter than him - throwing things behind him, like boxes and trash cans.

He slowed Kaneki down, but angered him, too. After all, Kaneki's kagune came out - tendrils that shot right at him, not hurting him, though. Instead, Kaneki's kagune coiled around him - slithering and snaking his waist, which were constricting him.

He couldn't move anymore, just stand there motionless until Kaneki approached him. The ghoul's kagune retracted - replaced by Kaneki's arms.

"Okay, I get it," Kaneki sighed, as Hide's knees shook. "You don't want to talk. I won't force you right now, but you will tell me who hurt you tomorrow."

"I already told you," Hide sniffled, as Kaneki rolled his eyes. "I fell on campus."

"I'm not stupid, Hide!"

"I wasn't saying you are …"

"Stop lying to me, then!"

"K-Kaneki …"

"You're freezing. I'm taking you home."

"O-Okay …"

XOXO

He plucked Hide up.

It was a quiet walk, especially because Hide wasn't talking. The blonde stayed silent, but kept staring at him. So, Kaneki looked down at him, not appreciating that scared look.

Instantly, Hide looked away. Without hesitation, Kaneki scowled at the blonde, who flinched fearfully.

"A-Aren't you tired of carrying me?" Hide stuttered, as Kaneki scoffed at the question. "I mean, I'm heavy."

"You're not heavy," Kaneki snorted, as Hide chewed his lower lip. "I'm a ghoul. So, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Y-Yeah, I know ghouls are strong."

"And how would you know?"

"W-What?"

"Hide."

"M-My apartment is here."

…

The clock read midnight.

Meanwhile, Kaneki crossed his arms - watching Hide from afar, who hugged his knees. Then, Hide grabbed his blankets - clutching them tightly, just before laying down.

He sat down beside Hide - peering at Hide's bruises, especially the necklace of bruises around Hide's neck. They infuriated him. How could anyone hurt his best friend?

"Don't forget what I said," Kaneki grumbled, as Hide whimpered again. "You're going tell me everything in the morning."

"K-Kaneki …" Hide grimaced, as Kaneki turned the light off. "I … I …"

"Don't even think about lying to me, either."

"K-Kaneki …"

"Goodnight, Hide."

"Night, Kaneki."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

Chapter Two

He slowly sat up in bed.

It wasn't an easy thing to do for him, not when he had been battered and bruised. A groan of pain slipped from in-between his lips, though his voice was barely a whisper. After all, Hide had fallen ill, especially from wandering around late at night in the rain. Even so, Hide was heard, considering the half-ghoul was lying beside him. And, Hide was embraced, carefully pulled into the half-ghoul's arms.

The one-eyed ghoul unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more black and blue bruises. The young ghoul squeezed shut his grey eyes, just unable to bare the sight of him in such pain. However, Hide was understanding and didn't blame the ghoul, even he couldn't look at himself in the mirror anymore. Ultimately, Hide was reminded of the differences between humans and ghouls, that his kind will always be physically inferior to ghouls. Unfortunately, Hide knew so from firsthand experience, still his hope of humans and ghouls peacefully coexisting together was wavering now.

"I drew a bath for you," Kaneki said, his fingers gliding over Hide's hips, resting atop Hide's pajamas. "It'll help with the … pain."

"O-Okay …" Hide stuttered, touching his throat, where Tsukiyama's handprints were embedded into, and where Kaneki just couldn't look at. "I'm sorry, Neki."

"Hush, Hide. You need to save your voice."

"W-Why can't I …talk, though?"

"You got a cold last night. And one of the many symptoms of … _strangulation_ is a raspy or hoarse voice."

"B-But I can't remember … much of last night, either."

"That's another symptom of _strangulation_ – memory loss."

"I-It was your birthday …"

"That isn't important. We need to focus on you recovering. So, I can finally kill the bastard who did this to you."

"I f-fell on campus ..."

"I'm not letting this go. I'm going to get the truth out of you. You're most the sweetest person in the world and anyone who hurts you deserves to die."

XOXO

He lay in the bathtub.

It was filled to the brim in steaming hot water, just soothing his battered and bruised body. He looked up at Kaneki, who was sitting on the bathroom countertop. Of course, Hide knew the half-ghoul was upset, but fear was hindering him from seeking justice. After all, Hide didn't want the one-eyed ghoul to get hurt trying to right his wrong, or to stop being friends with those at Anteiku because of him. So, Hide was staying silent, as to not burden the ghoul beside him.

His eyes began drooping, the heat affecting him. He soon fell asleep, though he was plagued with nightmares. In fact, Hide dreamt of the ghoul who attacked him, reliving the traumatic event over and over again in his dreams. Without hesitation, Hide whimpered and writhed in his troubled unconscious state, slipping and submerging himself in the bathwater. Now drowning, Hide desperately fought the one attempting to rescue him, confusing his savior for the one tormenting and torturing him in dreams.

"It's me, Hide!" Kaneki assured, pulling Hide out of the bathtub, cradling him in his arms on the wet bathroom floor. "It's just me, Hide."

"I'm cold …" Hide murmured, pressing himself more against Kaneki, when the ghoul carried him into the bedroom. "I-I'm sorry for making a mess … again."

"What were you dreaming of?"

"I c-can't remember …"

"I don't believe you."

"I don't expect you to. Even if I told you, I'd doubt you'd believe me. And even if I told you how I felt about you, I'd doubt you'd ever feel the same way about me."

"That's not true, Hide. We've already blurred the lines. I thought how I felt was obvious."

"I thought we were just playing around …"

"I would never use you like that. I love you, Hide."

"I love you, too."

XOXO

He scooted backwards on the bed.

He lay on their bed, with Kaneki on top of him. He gave Kaneki a shy smile, who leaned down to kiss him. Meanwhile, Hide's hands traveled underneath the ghoul's shirt, his fingertips fluttering over sculpted muscles. Of course, Hide wasn't wearing any clothes, the ghoul free to touch him anywhere. And sure enough, Hide was shamelessly groped, on the thigh which was brought up to the ghoul's waist.

He was nervous, but still willing to let Kaneki have him. He loved Kaneki so much, even ever since they were children. After all, Hide went out of his way to befriend the ghoul, though introverts and extroverts were worlds apart. Even so, Hide was warmly welcomed into the ghoul's life, except until the incident with Rize occurred. Then, Hide noticed a behavioral change, perhaps when he had also realized that their lives will never be the same again.

"We shouldn't do this," Kaneki sighed, his forehead on Hide's, still hard for him as well. "Not now, anyway."

"W-Why?" Hide asked, hugging Kaneki. "W-What's wrong?"

"Trust me, Hide. I want you so much, but you're hurt."

"I'm just a little bruised. It's not like I haven't been in fights before."

"You know those times were different. You fought schoolyard bullies."

"I'm not some fragile doll."

"You are to me, Hide. You can't heal, not like how I can. When I look at the marks all over you, I'm just reminded of how easily I could've lost you to the one who made them."

"I guess you're right."

"Tell me, Hide."

"It's not worth it."

"Damn it, Hide!"

"I-I'm sorry …"

XOXO

He stood outside of Anteiku.

His hands balled into fists, fingernails breaking skin. His wounds mended, unlike Hide's injuries. Without hesitation, Kaneki marched inside, his entrance startling a few of the customers. However, Kaneki could care less about them, as he had more important matters to tend to. So, Kaneki sought his _friends_ out, to know what happened between _them_ and Hide yesterday.

He found Hinami easily, who was watching television upstairs. He kneeled down in front of Hinami, though didn't bother with pleasantries. Of course, Kaneki was more concerned about the truth, explicitly getting revenge. After all, Kaneki was beyond enraged, seeing someone so precious to him hurt. Ultimately, Kaneki was willing to shed blood, considering whoever was responsible for Hide's battered and bruised crossed a line they should never have.

"Hinami," Kaneki said, grey eyes narrowing, elegant eyebrows knitting together. "Who was it?"

"I don't understand," Hinami squeaked, averting eye contact, quite unfamiliar with this side of Kaneki. "What do you mean?"

"Who hurt Hide?"

"He won't talk to you, will he?"

"I can't get anything out of him."

"There was an altercation between Tsukiyama and Hide."

"I should've known it would be _him_!"

"I'm sorry, Kaneki."

"I have to go. Goodbye, Hinami."

"...Bye, Kaneki."

XOXO

He was stopped by Touka.

He barely spared her a glance, just before going around her. His wrist was caught, but he broke free of her hold. Without hesitation, Kaneki walked off, his thoughts only on seeking revenge. After all, Kaneki was far from a shy bookworm, as he was stronger than ever now. So, Kaneki could finally protect _him_, a feat which was impossible when he was just a human and depended on the precious person he had failed to protect.

He heard her voice, echoing across the hallway. He could care less, that she had anything to say at all. Ultimately, Kaneki got what he had come for, the truth of what had happened between _them_ and his beloved best friend. Obviously, Kaneki made his decision as well, to stay with the beautiful blond waiting for him at home. And, Kaneki was adamant about his decision, an unwavering resolve for him.

"You actually came by," Touka scoffed, lowering her eyes, when Kaneki spun around to finally face her. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

"And I wonder why that is," Kaneki snapped, his teeth grinding out of anger, and perhaps hunger as well. "Have you seen Tsukiyama?"

"This is about what happened yesterday."

"Of course, Touka! He hurt Hide!"

"You can't keep Hide around, then. It's too dangerous for him."

"Hypocrite!"

XOXO

He was interrupted by Yoshimura intervening.

He was led away into an office, where he was told to take a seat and offered coffee. He did as asked of him, taking a sip of coffee every now and then. However, Kaneki wasn't fond of the taste, not when he had grown accustomed to the coffee Hide made for him in the mornings. After all, Kaneki taught the beautiful blond, but his best friend was a quick learner and didn't need any help at all soon enough. Even so, Kaneki was aware that the blond was using a secret ingredient, one which his beloved best friend won't reveal.

He ran a hand through his hair, tousling silver locks. He wasn't comfortable with his hair color yet, though Hide never seemed short of a compliment to give him. And, Kaneki wasn't bothered by them, considering Hide's compliments helped him cope with the changes he had undergone. Besides, Kaneki had felt flattered, curiously accepting who he was little by little afterwards with the help of Hide. Of course, Kaneki was still amused, especially since Hide could be so silly at times.

"She's a fucking hypocrite!" Kaneki snarled, tugging at his hair, the ashen locks. "How can she tell me to stay away from Hide, when she can't stay away from Yoriko? Does she think I can't keep Hide safe, that she's better than me because Yoriko wasn't hurt?"

"Please calm down," Yoshimura sighed, placing a hand on Kaneki's shoulder, with a reassuring squeeze. "Calm down, Kaneki."

"I can't, not when I saw what he did to _my_ Hide."

"Yours?"

"I love him. Even when I was just a human, I've loved Hide. Just because I'm part ghoul now, I won't let that stop me from being with Hide."

"Oh, I see."

"I would do anything for him, just to see him smile or laugh. It's as if that's not possible now, not when he keeps shutting me out."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"We ghouls have been pushed into the darkness. We hold on too strongly, whenever we find a light in our life. Your situation with Hide is different, considering the young man has been your light since you were … human."

"What should I do, then?"

"I think you should let him breathe, give him the opportunity to come to you."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
